


Clarity

by elgntflwr



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Short, very short, yanchan is yandere for budo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgntflwr/pseuds/elgntflwr
Summary: Ayano struggles to stay sane. Budo is there to hold her.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2016. Not as good as I'd want it to be.

It was so hard for Ayano to watch Budo smile. She knew it was hard on him, too, but he stayed. He stayed by her side no matter how much she hurt him. And the guilt crushed her. It hurt her twice as much as he did. She wanted him to avoid her, to abandon a worthless being like her, but she couldn't. She couldn't, because he was the only thing that kept her sane.

But if her being sane meant hurting him, then she'd gladly go insane just for him to be safe from her. 

"Ayano, look at me," he told her in a sweet voice. His hands were wrapped around her wrists. Her hands were clutching on her head. The voices. They filled her mind. They were overwhelming. _Kill, Ayano,_ they said. _Kill anyone who tries to take him away from you._ "Ayano. Look at me." She was too consumed by her thoughts. Her hands and legs were trembling as she was sitting down on the grass. _You wouldn't want anyone to threaten your love, would you?_ "Ayano!"

She snapped out of her thoughts, her shaking pupils moving up to look at him. She moved her gaze up. Her sight focused on him, and her heart seemed to slow down. But she was still panicking. "B-Budo! They... They'll take you away from me!" Tears appeared on the corners of her eyes. The thought of him being stolen from her hurt. It suffocated her. She wouldn't let them take him away. She'd make them disappear first before that happened. So she had to kill. "I... I have to kill them. I have to make sure they won't threaten our love anymo—" 

She was cut off by him putting his lips on hers softly. Her gaze and expression softened immediately, her heart slowed down. He moved his mouth, and she responded by making the kiss deeper. It was sweet and passionate; slow and desperate. 

It lasted a few seconds before he moved his lips away from hers. 

"Ayano..." he whispered, his eyelids drooping down a little. He stared right at her eyes, and she felt like she was lost in his gaze. He leaned his forehead on her own. He kept his gaze right at her eyes. Her heart raced a little again, but she couldn't find it in herself to look away. "I'm right here. No one is going to take me from you." He took a deep breathe and smiled softly at her. "I'm yours and yours alone, okay?"

"Re... Really?" she asked. He wasn't lying, was he? 

He nodded. "Yes. I've been yours for three years already. I don't plan on letting you let me go. I'm not letting you go, either."

Tears spilled from her eyes. How could he love her still like that? She bit her lower lip as she cried, hugging him tightly. "I-I... I don't... deserve you," she cried softly. She really didn't. She didn't deserve anything. He deserved more than she would ever worth. 

"Ssh," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, too. He sat down, and she followed his motion. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back gently. She had always liked his hands. Rough, but gentle. Large, yet sweet. "I don't care. I'll always choose you, anyway."

Why did he love her so much? She could never understand. But she never questioned it. 

She had killed. She had killed many persons, but she never once got caught. That was how good she was. That was how good of a murderer she was.

It was a mystery how he had fallen in love with her.

He kept her sane when she was on the verge of breaking. He helped her move on from her past love, but she... what did she ever do to help him? All she was, was a burden. A burden to his own sanity. Wouldn't it be better for him to just let her go?

"How..." she whispered as she felt his arms wrap around her fragile body. "How are you so sure that you'll always choose me?" she asked, looking up at him. "I'm dirty. I've sinned much, much more than anyone here. I've stained my hands, Budo. I'm dirty. I'm so dirty. I'm not fit for you," she inhaled sharply, "and you don't deserve someone as evil as me."

He smiled, and that brought her completely to her senses. His smile was bright, as expected from someone as heroic as he was. He had always been cheerful. Patient. Careful. Gentle. Protective. Sweet. He was perfect. And perhaps his only flaw was loving her. How could she hurt him like this?

"I love you, Ayano. I love you with all your faults. We can't bring back those who're gone, but we can repent on your sins together, right?"

And she cried, because she realized that he was the light, her clarity, in this world full of darkness and insanity.


End file.
